A New Life? Maybe, I'll Think About It
by Luvcouples
Summary: "The journey is over and present day awaits. But does it have to be so boring?" Finally finished with her journey 500 years in the past, Kagome has to deal with the boring day to day routines of present day life. But could a archery scholarship to Ouran Academy change all of this? Or is it just going to be another boring obstacle in the way of her search for excitement?
1. Prologue

**_Okay so this is my go. I have read a lot of Inuyasha/Ouran crossover stories and I've noticed a formula thing going on that I'm just not pleased with anymore. That's not to say ALL of the stories do this but a majority of them do; Kagome finishes her journey, Kagome is somehow related to one of the hosts or just ends up going to Ouran, Kagome is cold and shuts people out, Sesshomaru is alive and looks after her, Kagome is dressed as a boy and falls in love with on of the hosts (Uaually Kyouya or Mori.) Kagome is some sort of Karate master thing and I'm just done with it._  
**

**_Now some authors know how to blend some of these attributes and twist some to make it work but lately I've been noticing a copy paste thing happening and the same story gets repeated with different couples. So, I'm taking matters into my own hands and making my own. I'm not going to lie, some of these attributes will be in this story, well really like one or two,but I'll try to make them flow into my own story. Criticism is much __appreciated and I ask you to hang in there because this is just a short prologue I wanted to get out of the way. So, here we go!_**

Prologue:

One year. One year was all it had been since her journey 500 years in the past. The jewel was completed, Naraku was dead, and all was peaceful once more. However, there was a setback to all of this success. As soon as the journey was over the Bone Eaters Well lost all of its magical properties. Kagome, the Shikon No Miko, could no longer travel back in time and see her friends, the people that had grown to be family to her.

But, what exactly happened after she got back? Nothing had really changed. Souta was still an annoying brat, brat being used very loosely. Her mom was still as kind as her grandpa was eccentric. Buyo was…Buyo. But there was something missing. Her life no longer held the excitement, the glamour and polish that it once did. Could you really blame her? After hunting and killing demons for a year it only makes sense that she would see her present day life as inadequate.

But that all changed when she got a letter in the mail. A letter telling her that she had gotten a scholarship to Ouran Academy. Sure, her grades weren't what you would call amazing and her attendance was horribly below average but this wasn't an academic scholarship. No, this was a athletic scholarship for archery. Believing this was the perfect thing to get her daughter out of her slump, Mama Higurashi quickly excepted the offer. Kagome didn't seem to mind, it made her mama happy so she would do her best to be happy as well, beside it seems as though her life was about to get a lot more exciting.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Okay so, First chapter! This didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to but I could always revamp it later. Anyways, thanks for all of the support so far, your reviews all made me feel warm and fuzzy inside! So enjoy chapter number one!_**

**Chapter One: **

Kagome clutched the fabric of her dress nervously as she stood outside the classroom door. Her hair was neatly brushed and her dress, while hideously yellow, was pressed as neatly as possible. She usually wasn't so concerned with her appearance but today was special. Today was her first day at Ouran Academy. A school for the super rich. The sons and daughters of millionaires who runs some of the most well known and prestigious companies in all of Japan!

Needless to say she felt out of place, living in a shrine doesn't exactly compare to living in a mansion. But she couldn't focus on that, right now she had to focus on making her family and her long deceased friends proud.

_'Just remember what Mama said this morning…'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

**_ She was standing in front of her mother at the kitchen table, she had just finished eating her breakfast and getting dressed for the day. Her and Souta stood side by side waiting for their mother to grab her purse so that she could take them both to school._**

**_"Now, Kagome dear, I need you to be on your very best behavior while at Ouran. We don't want the scholarship you earned to go to waste. And make lots of friends, don't be afraid to bring them over either! Grandpa is very eccentric but he's still a very nice old man! Tuck in your shirt- Oh wait, you aren't wearing one are you, dear? You absolutely lovely in that dress!" She gushed, pinching her eldest child's cheeks._**

**_"She looks more like a big yellow blimp to me…"_**

**_"Souta, be nice! Oh and Kagome?"_**

**_"Yes, Mama?"_**

**_She pulled Kagome aside so that Souta was just out of earshot._**

**_"I know you aren't too fond of the idea of going to this school, but I'm really proud of you for trying. Just remember to do your best, okay?", she smiled and pulled her daughter in for a hug, "We all love you very much, we just want you to be happy dear."_**

**_Right. Her family and her friends wouldn't want her mourning or feeling bad for herself. She's home now. It's time to start over. No more past. Only present._**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

"Higurashi-san, you may come in now." She heard the teacher say through the door. Letting out a sigh, she opened the door and walked inside the classroom. Attempting to pay no attention to the watchful eyes of the entire class focused on her.

"...My name is Kagome Higurashi, please take care of me."

_**Yeah, not really exciting but I'm saving all that for the next chapter! Constructive critism is very much appreciated and let me know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, chapter 2! I hope you enjoy and I tried to make it longer this time! So let me know what you think!_

_I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran Highschool Host Club. All characters elong to their rightful owners, the only thing I own is this story! :) _

**Chapter 2: **

Today had definitely had not gone how she wanted it to. Kagome sighed and brushed her wet fringe out of her eyes and tugged on the yellow dress that was now clinging to her body , glaring at the two red headed twins that were sitting in the leather seats in front of her. Their Cheshire cat-like grins were really starting to piss her off. Like REALLY piss her off.

"It's rude to glare at people." They spoke in perfect unison, still grinning from ear to ear.

They were practically laying on each other with the way they were "sitting" on the , most likely really expensive, car seats in front of her. Then again, could you really call this thing a car? It was more of limo, well it WAS a limo….

Now, I bet you're wondering how on earth Kagome ended up in a limo soaking wet with the Hitachin Twins? Well, allow me to tell you…

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, please take care of me."

The teacher smiled and went to stand beside Kagome. "This is Kagome, she is a new student. I expect you all to be nice and treat her with respect. Does anyone have any questions for her? Ah! Yes, Yoshimori?"

A young man smiled brightly and stood. "Do you have any hobbies ,Higurashi-san?"

"I like archery and reading."

The entire class broke out into murmurs and whispers. Eventually questions were being thrown left and right.

"Do you like sports?

"Ooh! What's your favorite color!?"

"Do you have a favorite subject, Higurashi-san!?"

"Do you know French?"

"Why are your eyes blue!?"

"DO YOU HAVE A BOYFREIEND!?"

Everyone in the classroom turned around to stare at a un named boy in the back of the class who wasn't deemed important enough to be given a name or used in the actual series.

"HEY!"

Shut up. Anyway, Kagome blushed and began to answer the classes questions.

"Not really. Red. History. …No. Because genetics. And no."

Before anymore questions could be asked, the bell rung signaling the beginning of lunch period. Everyone grabbed their things and headed off the cafeteria with their friends.

"Well that seems to be all for today. Make sure to bring your schoolbooks tomorrow, Higurashi-san. You will need it for tomorrows lesson." The teacher said sternly before also leaving the room for his lunch break.

'Time to find the cafeteria…'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~Time skip to the Cafeteria~ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Ugh, It's so loud!'

Kagome felt her eye twitch as she sat at an unoccupied table in the corner of the cafeteria. She nearly snapped her chopsticks as she listened to the banter of the other students.

'They're sitting right in front of each other! They don't need to yell like it's some sort of war zone!'

Much to her dismay, the shouting evolved in to squeals which turned into shrieks that seemed to only get louder and louder.

"It's the Host Club! They're all eating lunch together!"

"Look at Honey sitting on Mori's lap! Kyaa~ So cute!"

"Tamaki's looking more princely than usual today, I don't know if I can handle it!"

Finally deciding that the cafeteria was no longer an adequate place to eat, Kagome quickly her bento and began to rush out of the room before her headache could worsen.

"Wait look it's Kagome!"

'No…'

"Are you sure?"

'No, she isn't…'

"Yes, that's her over there!"

'….Shit.'

As she went to run in the opposite direction, Kagome ran into a….brick wall? She looked up to see what exactly was blocking her path and found herself staring into a pair of curious, child-like, brown eyes. After backing up a few feet she saw that it was a small boy sitting on the shoulders of a dark haired giant.

"So you're Kago-chan!?" the small boy asked, tilting his head to the side cutely, "We've heard so much about you! You're really pretty! Right, Takashi?"

The dark haired giant's face was completely neutral and only responded with a "Yeah."

"I…um…thank you but I really have to go so, bye!" However, her escape was ruined by a blondehaired boy with …purple eyes?

"Princess, where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked as if completely surprised, grabbing Kagome's hand a raising it to his lips. "We haven't even gotten the opportunity to introduce ourselves." He said while smiling charmingly.

"Let her go Sempai! You're just making her uncomfortable!" A feminine brown haired boy yelled ."I'm sorry, he does that. My name's Haruhi Fujioka, pleased to meet you Higurashi-san."

Before Kagome could even respond Haruhi was shoved out of the way by a set of twins, both red haired and wearing identical mischievous grins.

"I'm Hikaru,"

"And I'm Kaoru,"

"We're the Hitachin Twins!"they said, the last part spoken in unison.

"Um, how do you all know my name?"

" Kagome Higurashi. 17 years old, a high school second year at Ouran Academy. Has one younger brother, Souta Higurashi, and lives with her Mother and Grandfather at Higurashi Shrine."

Kagome turned around to see a boy about her age, just like the blonde from earlier who didn't understand personal space, who was wearing glasses and seems to be reading her information out of a small black book.

'Okay, now I'm freaked out…'

"No need to be alarmed, Higurashi-san. I do background checks on everyone."

'…Can he read minds?'

"No, but I'm use to this reaction."

"LOOK OUT!"

Suddenly, a bucket of water came crashing from the heavens! Er, the air, leaving Kagome completely soaked.

"Hey! Who set off our trap!?" the doppelgangers yelled.

Now she was pissed. BEYOND pissed.

"YOUR trap!?"Kagome's face was red with anger and her hands were clenched at her sides.

"Don't look at us like that, it was supposed to be for boss."

"WHAT!? YOU INSUUFERABLE, NO GOOD-"

"Sempai, would you shut up!?"

And cue the emo corner…

The twins rolled their eyes and leaned on each other looking bored. "We can give you a ride home if you want. We get out early today anyway."

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…

And that's how that happened….

'How am I supposed to explain this to Mama?'

_Yep, that's all for now! I got her to meet the hosts, let's see what happens next! Criticism is welcome and let me know what you think! _


	4. Author's notice! Sorry!

_Hello everyone, it's Luvcouples! _

_Thank you for following this story and I'm really sorry about the really (excessively) long wait for this story. I have a few things to say..._

_First and foremost I sincerely apologize to anyone who was waiting for this story! I was confused about how I wanted to do the story and then school didn't help one bit. So, this author notice will only be here for a short amount of time whilst I begin the next chapter, if anyone has any suggestions about the pairing , the next chapter or if I should restart the story completely (Mostly because I feel like I could do so much better since I have improved after this was posted) _

_Again, I apologize. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, critiqued and favorite this work!_

_-LuvCouples_


End file.
